1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an attachment for a headgear for protecting the wearer against the sun and for displaying an image such as a logo or a slogan and, more specifically, to such an attachment that is universally sized and does not depend on aligned Velcro pads, snaps or buttons on the headgear and the attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball style caps and other headgear are often worn to display commercial slogans, logos and the like and/or the slogans, logos and the like of athletic teams, clubs and volunteer organizations of all types. Such headgear are sometimes bought and at other times are given away as promotional material or for other purposes. It is not uncommon for persons to have collected a large number of such caps or other hats over a period of time since each message that the wearer desires to present or display requires a different cap or hat. If the wearer is purchasing each separate headgear, it has cost the wearer quite a bit of money since headgear can be quite expensive. When promotional caps or the like are given away in quantity, the expense of such a giveaway program can be quite substantial for the promoter.
The principal alternative to caps of the type just described has been T-shirts, which themselves are not inexpensive. Moreover, each time the wearer desires to convey a different message, the wearer must purchase or be given a new T-shirt.
It is not uncommon for a wearer of a cap or a T-shirt to display more than one message at a given event. For example, the wearer may be attending a championship game and want to urge victory over the foe on behalf of the team he or she supports at the beginning of the game. However, if the team being supported wins the game, immediately the wearer wants to announce a message that the winning team is now champion. To do that with conventional caps or T-shirts, the wearer must change the apparel to change the message.
In desert environments and/or when working or otherwise staying out-of-doors in the blazing sun, wearers of headgear do so in such conditions at least in part to protect the top of their heads from sun burn and other effects of the sun and heat. However, in order to protect the back of the neck, or other areas of exposed skin, it is necessary to use a cover or shield in addition to the conventional headgear. One type of such covering has been a hat flap that covers the back of the neck and the like. Such flaps in the prior art have either been permanently sewn or otherwise attached or have utilized attachment means that are related to the size of the headgear.
Of this latter type, removable hat flaps have included either buttons or button holes so that the flap can be secured at least two locations, the male or female part of snaps for the same purpose, half of a zipper, or half of a set of Velcro patches. Each of the above attachment mechanisms has to have a compatible part that is a permanent part of the headgear. Of course, ordinary headgear do not come with such parts or components. Moreover, if these parts are affixed to the hatband of a headgear, the attachment mechanisms have an appreciable dimension that forms uncomfortable lumps against the head of the wearer that are unacceptable. Therefore, except for the headgear that have the permanently installed flaps, none of the removable flaps described above have met with any substantial commercial acceptance. The permanently installed flaps are not universally available because many times the headgear wearer does not want to wear the flap down, does not want to wear the flap up in the crown of the hat, and does not want to spend the extra money to buy a hat with a flap that is only worn utilizing the flap feature a small portion of the time.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved headgear display attachment that can be attached to a standard cap or other headgear without special attachment features on the headgear itself.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved headgear display attachment for hanging down as a sun-shielding, neck-protecting flap that is universally sized to fit almost all caps or other headgear.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved headgear display attachment that is attachable to a cap or hat with an upturned hatband or that employs a suspension webbing, such as a hard hat.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved headgear that is reversible or that employs two flaps for readily displaying a first message and subsequently displaying a second message without having to change headgear.